toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Worldwide list of Toastmasters websites
Introduction Let's make a one-stop resource for links to all the Toastmasters websites in the world. *Clubs, Districts (and all between), social networking pages, groups, blogs - anything that your club or collective uses to connect with fellow Toastmasters and reach out to potential new members - add it here *You can also add specific blogs, twitter handles, profiles etc in case it's dedicated for Toastmasters. (But avoid personal names) *We'll split this by District and then go down from there, so please add your District as a "Heading 2" formatted line and then use subsequently lower heading levels. *Please keep a numberical order of Districts so your club's website is easier to locate. *It would be nice to add the geographic location. *Please refrain from competitive lines like "the best club in blah blah" etc or bold, italics, big sizes etc. This page is only a list. *To time-proof, please mention the year in which you're posting - esp for Divisions that may change boundaries and blogs that are active at one point but may not be later. *If you already have made a list like this, please add a link to your webpage on this page at the last section District F - Founder's District - Serving Southern California Since 1944 Founder's District Official Website -> http://www.foundersdistrict.org Division A Division B Division C - Toastmasters Europe - Continental Europe http://[[tmclub.eu]] (you can locate clubs in district 59 and 95 here) Division D Division E Division F - Area 1 - - The Contrarians Toastmasters Club Official Website - Irvine, CA -> www.tmcontrarians.com Division G Division H District y Edit this section to make it your District! District 40 Official website of District 40 District 59 Comprising of South Western Europe: Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Portugal, Spain, and Switserland. The official district website can be found at: www.district59.org Other countrybased websites: *Belgium - www.toastmasters.be *Italy - www.toastmasters.it *Luxembourg - www.toastmasters.lu *Netherlands - www.toastmasters.nl *Portugal - www.toastmasters.pt *Switserland - www.toastmasters.ch District 82 India + Sri Lanka. (as of Jan 2011). District will be reformed into District 41 (currently the portion of district designated at D82N) and District 82 (the portion of the current district designated currently as D82S). *T82.org Official site for District 82 Division G *Chennai Toastmasters Club : Official Website, Blog Division M Pune, Belgaum and Goa, India as of Jan 2011. *Toastmasters Club of Pune - site as of 2011 *Toastmasters in Pune Facebook Page (for all clubs in Pune, India) Regions Toastmasters International is currently partitioned into 14 regions around the world. The following is a listing of these regions and the districts assigned to each region. Known region web sites are listed. : Region 1 '''- Districts 2, 9, 15, 21 26 & 32 : Web site: : '''Region 2 - Districts 4, 7, 33, 39, 49 & 57 : Web site: : Region 3 - Districts 16, 22, 23, 25, 50, 55 & 56 : Web site: : Region 4 - Districts 6, 19, 24, 42, 64 & 78 : Web site: : Region 5 - Districts 8, 11, 30, 35, 40, 43, 54 & 63 : Web site: : Region 6 - Districts 10, 28, 60, 61, 62 & 86 : Web site: : Region 7 - Districts 13, 18, 27, 36, 37, 38 & 66 : Web site: : Region 8 - Districts 14, 47, 58. 68, 77, 81 & 84 : Web site: : Region 9 - Districts 31, 45, 46, 53, 65 & 83 : Web site: : Region 10 - Districts 1, 3, 5, 12, 34, 52 & F : Web site: : Region 11 - Districts 59, 71, 74 & 79 : Web site: : Region 12 - Districts 69, 70, 72 & 73 : Web site: : Region 13 - Districts 67, 76, 82 & 85 : Web site: r13tm.org : Region 14 - Districts 51, 75 80 & 87 : Web site: region14tm.org/ Global Sites *Toastmasters.org - Official website of Toastmasters International *Find a club - Official database and search engine of Toastmasters clubs Lists of websites, locationless sites If you know a webpage that has a listing of Toastmasters websites, please add it here. In case it's specific to a District or similar area, please add it up under that District's heading. Add any sites that operate independent of locations, example: trans-disctrict collaborative blogs, etc here. *http://toastmasters60.org/links.php/ - Links to newsletters, Facebook and Twitter pages of several Districts as well as blogs, created by Matthew Kleinosky. This wiki-page was created after being inspired from there. *http://tinyurl.com/toastmastersanonymous - A place for free, open, anonymous discussion agNewsletters *How about putting links to all the Toastmasters newsletters in the world in one place? Ideal for brainstorming! *As far as possible, put in links that won't get outdated soon - so a page that has your club's newletters listed instead of directly a particular month's newsletter, for example. *Format : District Number - your club's name (and this will be a link to the newsletter page) - (please keep a district's all entries on the same line) *Toastmasters International - official monthly Magazine - M/PR Newsletter - Leader Letter - Tips Newsletter - District Newsletter (now discontinued) *Founders - 1 - *4 - *8 - Club Coach Weekly Newsletter *9 - *10 - *13 - *14 - *19 - *21 - *22 - *24 - *26 - *28 - *30 - *33 - *35 - *36 - *38 - *45 - *47 - *49 - *50 - *51 - *52 - *53 - *54 - *56 - *58 - *59 - *60 - *61 - English *61 - Francais *62 - *63 - *65 - *66 - *67 - *68 - *70 - *73 - *76 - *77 - *82 - Div M Instructions #Want to get started on Wikia and be recognized as a person instead of an IP address? Hit the Sign Up link on the top right. #You'll know what to do next to sign up.. a username, an email, a password, that captcha thing and you're in! #Come back to this page! #Make sure you're logged in - you should see your profile on the top right now. #Press Edit at any of the headings, or Edit the whole page #Make sure you copy-paste what you're writing to notepad or something of the sort.. to ensure you don't lose it in case of any error. #Put in a summary in the summary text box - of what you did so it's easy to track later. #If you want to see how what you've written would look like, hit the Preview button instead of Save page first. #Now if you're satisfied with your work, hit Save Page. #Caution : Keep text editing and image inserting separate. If you want to put in an image, do it after you've made the rest of the article. #The top left dropdown in the Editing toolbar while you're editing, can help you change a particular line from simple to any heading. The heading then gets listed in the contents box on the top of the page. For instance, right now I'm going to take the cursor to "instructions" on top and change it from "Normal" to "Heading 2" so it becomes an independent section.